


Dragon Ball #MeToo

by Psychostorm



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychostorm/pseuds/Psychostorm
Summary: Brolly grabs Bulma by the pussy. Yamcha uses the dragon balls to wish for Krillin to get raped by a big black guy. FEMINIST FRIENDLY!





	Dragon Ball #MeToo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brolly grabs Bulma by the pussy. Yamcha uses the dragon balls to wish for Krillin to get butt raped by a big black guy. FEMINIST FRIENDLY!

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Vegeta was drunk as fuck as he, Piccolo, Kid Trunks, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Bulma pissed their time away taking a tour of the Cincinnati Zoo. With Majin Buu defeated, the Z soldiers had stopped training because there was no way in hell another villain would ever attack the Earth. Now there was only one battle left: the battle against boredom.

And so, the Z soldiers followed Gohan’s former classmate Sharpener, now working as a tour guide for the zoo, as he led them to the next exhibit - the gorilla pen.

“Here we have uh… what’s this guy’s name again…?” muttered Sharpener, scrolling through the exhibit info on his phone as the Z soldiers peered down into the pen to see an obese gorilla lazily laying spread eagle on a rock. The majestic beast was idly jacking its fuzzy fuckstick while casually sunbathing beneath the beautiful blue sky, enjoying the fresh summer breeze on its nardsack as any hyper sexual gorilla would. 

“Oh yeah, Jimbo. This is Jimbo the gorilla.” continued Sharpener, finally finding the info he was looking for. “He’s known for being a fat diabetic fuck who occasionally drinks his own piss. Apparently he almost died from blood loss when he got his penis stuck in a old log last year. Hmm, I didn’t know that. Cool.”

“Man, this guy’s dick is even bigger than mine…” muttered Krillin bitterly, his eyes glued to the primate’s massive meat missile. “If I had a pair of hedge clippers with me right now, I’d jump right down in that pit and…”

Sensing an admirer, Jimbo looked up at Krillin, and smugly nodded several times while pointing as his absurdly long dong, waving it around like a silly snake for all to see.

“Are you fucking retarded Krillin? Everyone’s dick is bigger than yours.” said Tien, never one to miss an opportunity to take the bald butt bandit down a few notches.

“Yeah Krillin, I bet even Trunks has a bigger dick than you.” chimed in Yamcha with a laugh, patting Krillin on the head like a dog.

“He does not!” replied Krillin angrily, undoing his belt and unzipping his slacks. “Trunks, drop your pants! We’re going to compare dicks right here, right now!”

“Cut it out you dweeb, you’re creepin’ me out!” retorted Trunks, raising an eyebrow as he backed away from Krillin, the former monk struggling to find his trouser weasel in the depths of his underwear.

“Pull your dick out right now Trunks!” slurred Vegeta, grabbing his son by the back of his hoodie and lifting him off the ground so fast that the kid nearly dropped his half-eaten Popsicle. “No daughter of mine is going have a little dick smaller than Krillin!”

“Lemmy go fartknocker!” shouted an angry Trunks, flailing about as Vegeta drunkenly struggled to pull his son’s pants off despite the numerous people gathering around to watch the spectacle - some placing bets as to whether or not the drunk guy would rape his own kid right in front of Jimbo.

“Knock it off you dumb asses!” snarled Bulma, slapping Trunks upside the head. “Save your dick showing contest bullshittery for when we get home!”

“Fine, if you say so…” sighed Krillin, relieved that he didn’t have to really pull his little dick out and embarrass himself. Trying to have a dick showing contest, even with a child, had been a poor judgement call on his part he now realized. He’d have to pick his battles more wisely from now on, the former monk though, nodding to himself.

“And Trunks, if it turns out that you’re dick is smaller than Krillin’s, I’m going to ground the fuck out of you.” said Bulma, giving her son a wary look.

“What the fuck? That’s not fair mom!” whined Trunks, slipping free from Vegeta’s grasp.

“So… uh… you guys done here?” asked Sharpener cautiously, fearful of incurring the wrath of the crazy motherfuckers he was leading around the zoo. “If you’ve had enough watching this stupid monkey pulling on his pork we can move on to…”

“WHOS A STUPID MUNKEY!?” roared Vegeta grabbing Sharpener by the throat. “I’ll put my fist so far up your ass you’ll shit on my hand!!”

“I… I wasn’t talking about you… sir…” choked out Sharpener, fearing for his life. He had seen Vegeta kill a shit ton of people at the Tenkaichi Boudokai like it was nothing so he knew that the spandex loving weirdo was not to be fucked with. “I… I was talking about Jimbo!”

“Yeah but you did use a racial slur.” said Piccolo folding his arms and giving the teen a nasty Namekian glare. “Not cool bro.”

“But… but Jimbo is a literal monkey…” Sharpener gagged, desperately gesturing down at fat fucking ape as it shook and flailed with seizure-like spams, shamelessly jizzing all over it’s pen like a lawn sprinkler gone mad.

“HE SED IT AGIN I’MA KILL EM!” snarled Vegeta, preparing to snap the teen’s neck like an extra long dildo that had outlived its usefulness.

“Wooooooah… clam down Veggie-man.” said Yamcha, smoothly stepping up and putting a hand on the enraged Saiyan’s shoulder. “I think you’re starting to sober up. How about we take off, and get some beer and takokyaki. You like takoyaki right?

“I’m teh Pince of all Sayns fuck yes!” blabbered Vegeta, the promise of more alcohol to fuel his addiction momentarily overcoming his urge to kill.

“Okay then, it’s settled.” replied Yamcha with a nod, gently getting Vegeta to let go of Sharpener before the poor kid shat himself. “Alright guys, we’re going to go get fucking wasted, let’s meet up later at the gay butt-fucking penguin exhibit.”

“Whatever, just don’t let him kill anyone this time.” said Bulma. “We’re still dealing with like 300 lawsuits form what he did at the tournament for Christ-sake.”

“Oh man, is he always like this?” breathed Sharpener, fingering his tender neck. “It must suck having a Saiyan for a dad.”

“Tell me about it, he’s a total dingus.” said Trunks licking on his Popsicle casually.

“I swear, I’m really starting to get sick of this bullshit. Every single time we go somewhere he has to get violent and kill people.” bitched Bulma as she watched her husband and ex boyfriend take off towards the snack stands. “Capsule Corp is going to go bankrupt from legal fees at this rate. I can’t fucking deal with this shit anymore.”

With a sigh of resignation the blue haired beauty turned back to Sharpener. “I have half a mind to just put his dumb ass in the zoo where he belongs. You got any room for another Saiyan, cutie? Because if you do, then I have room for another lap rocket in my oyster ditch… if you know what I mean.” she said with a wink.

“What?” gasped Sharpener, the horror of having to deal with Vegta’s drunk ass on a daily basis overriding the fact that his hot wife had just invited him to fuck her like an animal. “Oh… noooooo… no no no no… NO! We’re full on Saiyans ma’am. Sorry. But speaking of which, let’s head over to the next exhibit.”

As the group walked to the next exhibit, Krillin slyly swaggered up behind Trunks and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Hey, whenever you’re eating a Popsicle, do you ever imagine that it’s a giant cock in your mouth like euugh, eughghh, EUGHHHAAA?” he said, making a sick gesture like he was sucking a giant winky and choking on it.

“NO. Now stop sexually harassing me you fucking munchkin.” replied Trunks, giving the small man a look of unrivaled disgust as he threw his Popsicle on the ground and stomped on it.

“Yeah, well, my dick is still bigger than… AAHAGAHGHGHGHGH!! MY GONADS!!” cried Krillin as Trunk’s foot made contact with his nuggets, crumpling him to the ground.

“Trunks! Did you just fucking kick Krillin in the nuts?” shouted Bulma, turning around to find Krilling writhing in testicular agony. “Good job! Just like I taught you!”

“Yeah whatever. No biggie. It’s what I do.” replied Trunks blowing off his mom’s praise. Taking compliments was never his strong point.

“Goddammit fuck! This is the worst part.” cursed Krillin, still lying on the ground as he reaching up into his body cavity to manually pull his crushed cojones back down. “Feh, I’m just lucky that Trunks has been neglecting his training like everyone else, otherwise my testicles would be making sweet love to my tonsils right about now.” he thought as he painfully repositioned his nuts, and molded them back into shape.

“Alright, so here we are - our main attraction, the Saiyan exhibit featuring Kakarot!” said Sharpener proudly, gesturing to the pen behind him.

“REEEEEEEEEEEE!!”

Peering down into the pit the Z soldiers were shocked to witness a huge, butt-naked Saiyan male thrashing about, slamming his head on rocks, and screeching uncontrollably.

“Uh… hey… isn’t that… Broly?” asked Tenshinhan, scratching his bald head in confusion, and not quit believing what he was seeing.

“Apparently so…” replied Piccolo, not sure if he should be terrified or amused as the burly Saiyan continued to sperg-out below.

“Huh? Broly?” asked Sharpener, his face creased with confusion. “We thought his name was Kakarot. I mean, that’s all he kept saying when we first got him.”

“Hey! Never mind that!” snapped Bulma, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. “What I want to know is - is this exhibit safe.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sharpener scratching his cheek, not understanding what the woman’s problem was. “We’ve got a steel guard rail right here, you’d have to be pretty fucking autistic to fall in.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” grunted Bulma with a frown. “I mean, what’s stopping that mong from just flying up here and killing us all? Because if he does, I will sue the FUCK out of this zoo.”

“Not if you’re dead.” corrected Tenshinhan with a chuckle.

“Shut up pecker head.” snapped Bulma, not even sparing the sarcastic triclops a glance. “I have serious issues with this exhibit, and it isn’t just safety that’s a problem. Just look at his pen!”

“What? It’s a pretty nice pen.” replied Sharpener, quickly growing tired of Bulma’s bitching. “He’s got some rocks, and trees, the obligatory dead log - and even a small river. What more could a fucking monkey want?”

“Are you fucking serious?” snapped Bulma waving a finger in the teen’s face angrily. “You think this is an appropriate habitat for a Saiyan? Where’s the booze? Where’s the cigarettes? Where’s the classic rock CDs!?”

“The hell? Why does a damn ape need classic rock CDs!?” retorted Sharpener, taking step back as Bulma closed in on him, his muscular buttocks bumping up against the steel railing. “And who the fuck uses CDs anymore anyway?”

“I’m married to a fucking Saiyan, and I know damn well the kind of care they require, and this sure as fuck ain’t it!” snarled Bulma, punctuating her sentence by jabbing a finger into Sharpener’s rock hard pecs, bending the bodybuilder back over the railing dangerously. “This is animal cruelty! No wonder the poor guy is pitching an autistic fit down there!”

“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!”

“Hey lady, I’m sorry but you’re full of shit.” snapped Sharpener, manning up and pushing pushing Bulma off of him before he could fall backwards into the pen. “We take good care of our animals here at the Cincinnati Zoo. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the jackholes at the front office.”

“Did you… did you just touch my tiddies!?” gasped Bulma crossing her hands in front of her, and blushing like a recycled virgin on her wedding night. “That’s it! I’m calling PETA!”

“For Broly or for you?” asked Tenshinhan with a smirk.

“Fuck you Tien!” snapped Bulma, flipping him off as she pulled out her phone and began dialing.

“Listen kid, I don’t think you know what you’re dealing with here.” said Piccolo turning to a perturbed Sharpener. “Where did you get Broly anyway?”

“Huh? I don’t know. I’m just the tour guide.” replied Sharpener, still more than a little angry with Bulma. “But listen, I promise you, you’re 100% safe up here. There is no way in hell that Broly could…”

“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”

Without warning Broly leaped up onto the guard rail, reached under Bulma’s skirt, and grabbed her by the pussy!

“AAGHAGHGHGHHHGH!! MY McMUFFIN!!!” screamed Bulma as Broly’s meaty hand clamped down on her ham wallet like a starving T-Rex.

“Don’t worry Bulma! We’ll save you!” shouted Krillin heroically as he dove behind Trunks and cowered in fear like a pussy. “Trunks, go kick that big ape’s hairy ass!”

“No way dude, I ain’t fuckin’ with that…” gasped a wide eyed and terrified Trunks as Broly turned his mom upside down, and began to slowly strip her naked while grunting like King Kong.

“Well hey… uh… let’s do rock paper scissors to see who has to fight him.” suggested Tenshinhan, the triclops just as freaked out as everyone else at the incomprehensible scene playing out before them.

“Don’t be a retard.” snapped Piccolo, shooting the Earthling a sharp look. “We know you have psychic powers and shit.”

“Well yeah - but I won’t use them this time. I promise.” replied Tenshinhan confidently.

“No dice bro.” replied Piccolo. “On the count of three we drop our pants, compare dicks, and whoever’s is shortest has to fight Broly.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to win a dick showing contest with a guy who can stretch his limbs!?” complained Tien. “That’s bullshit, we’ve got to think of something fair!”

“Says the mind reader who wanted to play rock paper scissors…” shot back Piccolo with a grunt.

“I… I have a confession to make… I’m not actually a psychic… sorry for lying to you all for so many years…” said Tienshenhan, hanging his head in shame and letting out a heavy sigh of resignation. “And now that I got that off my chest… LET’S PLAY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!”

“I’M NOT STUPID!” shouted Piccolo, balling his fists angrily.

“Would you idiots stop fucking around and do something!!” shouted Bulma, doing her best to keep what was left of her skirt covering her stench trench as Broly swung the upside down woman back and forth like the pendulum on a grandfather clock. “This hurts worse than the time I tried to abort Trunks with that 13 inch Super Saiyan Goku figure that came with the Xenoverse 2 collector’s edition!”

“Uh… what?” replied an understandably confused Trunks.

“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”

Before the most uncomfortable mother-son conversation in history could begin, Broly let out a violent screech and lunged back into his pen, dragging a wildly cursing Bulma along with him.

“Oh man, this is bad, I’m totally going to get fired at this rate…” said Sharpener, sweating nervously as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. “I’d better call for backup…”

“So uh, we just going to stand here like a bunch of pussies or what?” asked Tenshinhan as he watched Broly strip off what was left of Bulma’s clothes, and begin roughly dragging the enraged woman around his pen. “I mean, he’s just in his base form. If we team up, we could probably take him down… maybe.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” replied Piccolo folding his arms. “Saiyans are an endangered species, how would it look if we killed one? I don’t want PETA harassing me for the rest of my life, do you? Just let the zookeepers handle it. They’ll probably just hit the big bastard with a tranq dart and get get Bulma out while he’s asleep.”

“Yeah, good point.” replied Tenshinhan with a nod, secretly relieved that he wouldn’t have to actually fight Broly. “Besides, I guess we could... HEY! Stop that Trunks!”

“W-what?” gasped a startled Trunks, nearly losing his balance and falling over the steel railing into the pit below. “What the hell’s your problem dildo-head!?”

“I saw you, you were looking at your mom’s titties!” accused Tien, giving the youth a harsh look of disapproval. “That’s fucking sick!”

“What? No I wasn’t!” retorted Trunks defensively.

“Yes you were.” said Piccolo sternly. “I wasn’t going to say anything but Tien’s right, we can’t let this slide.”

“I wasn’t looking at mom’s titties you fucking ass clowns!” shouted Trunks loudly, several passers by stopping and staring at him like he was a mentally handicapped problem child.

“Stop lying, we all saw it!” snapped Krillin. “You sick fuck. I bet when you were born you stuck your tongue out and licked all the way down your mom’s pussy as you slid out, then gnashed your toothless baby mouth right onto her clit like a starving cheetah once you were out! We all know it’s true!”

“I didn’t lick my mom’s pussy or bite her clit you fucking GAYLORD!!” raged a furious Trunks, viciously pushing Krillin over the railing.

“AGUGHHGGGGGHH FUCK!” cursed Krillin, face-planting into the dirt at the bottom of the pen. “Shit dicks! Why does this always happen to me!?”

“Out of the way you bald buttplug!!” shirked Bulma.

Before Krillin could curse his luck further, Broly swung Bulma by her pussy and slammed the blue haired scientist down onto him like a fucking 5 billion ton wrecking ball.

“Goddammit! Cut it out Krillin! That fucking hurts!!” raged Bulma as Broly repeatedly slammed her down onto the noseless wonder like when that primeval ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey first learned how to use the bone as a weapon.

“It’s not my fault! squealed Krillin, his weak and untrained body quickly becoming a battered and bruised mess beneath the fury of the Saiyan berserker. “I’m the victim here!”

“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”

“Yes sir, we’ve got a situation here. Over.” spoke Sharpener into his walkie-talkie, glad that his lazy-ass manager had finally picked up. “Kakarot, uh, I mean Broly… Broly is apparently his real name sir, is currently grabbing a blue haired bitch by the pussy, and is using her to beat a bald gay child to death. Over.

.…………… 

“How do I know? Well, I mean, his friend called him a gaylord. Over.”

……………

“Oh, you mean how do I know he’s dead? Well, he’s not crying like a bitch anymore, he’s just laying there motionless now. Over.”

.…………….

“Yeah, this could look bad for the zoo. Over.”

……………..

“Hate crime? You serious? Nah. Over.”

………………..

“Well right now Kaka, I mean, Broly is, uh…. playing jump rope with the blue haired bitch. Over.”

……………………

“No, there isn’t a jump rope in the pen. C’mon, I know the rules. Over.”

………………..

“Well, he’s got her by the tits now. Over.”

…………….

“Yeah, those are some saggy ass tits. I’d still hit it though. Over.”

……………………….

“They’ll be here soon? Okay great, awesome! Can’t wait. Over.”

“Hey, is security on the way?” asked Piccolo, sparing Sharpener a glance.

“Yeah, they’ll be here any minute now.” replied Sharpener putting his walkie-talkie away. “And uh, let me apologize for all of this on behalf of the zoo. We are really, REALLY sorry about this.”

“Ah nah, it’s fine. It’s fine.” said Tien, an amused smirk on his lips as he watched Broly screeching like mad while violently humping a rock. Bulma was currently sitting on his fist, the ape-man’s meaty thumb lodged right up in her puckered pink butthole to keep her from escaping. “Yeah… this is fine.”

Bulma had apparently given up at this point - just sitting there on Broly’s thumb with her arms folded and an annoyed look on her face as the Saiyan sprayed his sticky splooge, destroying the rock like a shotgun before scrambling over to a tree and jamming his pork sword into it with a pornographic roar.

“We’re here!”

The Z soldiers tore their eyes away from the atrocity occurring below to see a team of zoo keepers with tranq rifles arrive on the scene.

“Finally.” breathed Sharpener with a sigh, removing his hat and wiping his brow. “Things were starting to get kinda crazy.”

“Yep. Now yall stand back and let us handle this here debacle.” said the lead zoo keeper, a burly man with a moustache and prominent bald spot.

“Sure, no problem!” exclaimed Sharpener with a nod, backing off as the zoo keepers spread out around the pen.

“See, I told you they’d just put him to sleep with a tranq dart.” said Piccolo with a smug grin.

“Pffft, lucky guess Piccolo.” replied Tenshinhan, cocking his head. “That’s like if I ordered a pizza and predicted that…”

“OPEN FIRE!!”

Before Tien could finish his thought, the deafening crack of live rifle fire rang out, and warm blood splashed across his face. Turning slowly, the triclops was shocked to see the zookeepers firing wildly down into the pen, some laughing madly as they did so, others shouting racial slurs like “Die monkey die!!”

Their jaws nearly hitting the floor, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien could only stare in wide-eyed horror as the massacre continued, blood spraying them like something out of that movie Carrie - the original, not the shitty remake.

And then…

“HOLD YER FIRE!”

It was over.

“Uhhhhh… I don’t think those were tranq rifles…” stated Tenshinhan, standing motionless in disbelief as blood slowly dripped from his drenched clothing.

“Ya think?” sneered Piccolo angrily, shooting the triclops a sharp glare.

“Hey, is mom okay?” gasped Trunks, peering over the railing and trying to see though the smoke that had been kicked up by the gunfire. “Mom! Say something! MOM!!”

“Trunks! Is that you? Why didn’t you save me you little faggot!! You’re so fucking grounded for this!!”

“See, she’s alright.” said Tenshinhan, giving the kid a relieved smile.

“OPEN FIRE!!”

Working as one, the team of zoo keepers fired their rocket launchers into the pen, the resulting explosion blowing it straight to hell in a fiery eruption that spewed straight up into the midday sky like a volcanic geyser.

“And now…. she’s not alright…” said an uneasy Tenshinhan as Piccolo and Trunks stood there staring at the smoking crater before them, their jaws wide open in absolute shock.

* * *

“So I swung the bat harder, and you know what she said? She said ‘Is that all you got you cuck? Hit me like my daddy used to!’ Can you believe it? I tell you what, your wife’s pussy sure can take a beatin’ and keep on… something. I bet even a super Saiyan could grab her by her pussy and it wouldn’t even phase her. Well maybe not a legendary super Saiyan, just a regular one, but you know what I mean. And that’s how I discovered my passion for baseball.”

A disgustingly drunk Vegeta raised his head to look at Yamcha as if to say “What the fuck are you talking about?” before chugging another bottle of scotch, and tossing the empty container at a nearby bird - the shattering glass sending the feathered fiend flapping off into the wild blue yonder.

The Prince of All Saiyans and the pro baseball player were currently sitting at a takoyaki stand and talking about Bulma’s pussy - since that was pretty much the only thing they had in common after all.

“But that’s old news right?” said Yamcha with a laugh, wolfing down a delicious ball of takoyaki. “Let me tell you about the time I jumped a motorcycle off the roof onto Bulma’s…”

“Hey! Vegeta!”

Yamcha turned around to see a blood covered Piccolo and Tenshinhan approaching, both looking like they had just suffered some serious PTSD.

“Woah, that’s a lot of blood… you guys on your period or something?” asked Yamcha with a laugh as he scarfed down another ball of takoyaki.

“Fuck off Yamcha.” snapped Piccolo before turning to the face down, barely conscious Vegeta.

“Now remember, we gotta be careful about this.” said Tien, putting a hand on Piccolo’s shoulder. “Tell him gently…”

“Your wife is dead.” said Piccolo, completely ignoring the triclop’s advice.

“WHAT!?” screamed Vegeta, his bloodshot eyes bugging out as his head snapped up from his drunken stupor.

“You idiot!” shouted Tenshinhan angrily. “I said do it gently!”

“Also Trunks committed suicide.” added Piccolo.

Vegeta roared with the fury of 1 million primordial apes as he stood up, tipping over his stool and knocking Yamcha down as the uncontrollable rage bellowed forth from his mighty lungs.

“FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAL EXPLOSION!!”

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Realizing they’d have no one to mooch off of with Bulma dead, the surviving Z soldiers wish her back to life. Also Yamcha wishes for a big black guy to rape Krillin at the end of the week. Will Krillin find a way to save his asshole? Or are Shenron wishes absolute? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Dragon Ball #MeToo!


End file.
